


"Every creation starts with destruction"

by Likaryn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Death Note
Genre: Crossover, Death, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likaryn/pseuds/Likaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title inspired by a quotation of Pable Picasso<br/>"Every act of creation is first an act of destruction"</p><p>Tokyo, 2025. Hotaru found the death note several years after Kira's death. As Sailor Saturn, she is not allowed to use the Silence Glaive Surprise, a power which can destroy the entire planet.<br/>With the discovery, Kira who became a shinigami will tempt her to use it as her new weapon and power in order to make a "better world". Hotaru/Sailor Saturn will confront again her mixed feelings between her will to protect the planet and her power of destruction.<br/>She will meet Near, the only survivor of the death note's story. As the opposite of Kira, he will try to convince her, as an angel, the best choice to do in order to save the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Every creation starts with destruction"

Prologue

Hotaru was walking back to school after her first day. She entered her last year of junior high school this year. She was wearing a red and black jacket and skirt, the usual uniform of Tenshi Junior High School. It was the beginning of the year and the cherry blossoms was raining along her way. She stopped one moment in order to admire him.  
_What a beautiful world,_ she was thinking, _it would be a shame to destroy such world._  
Few years ago, Sailor Moon aka Princess Serenity save her from the Silence. She was rebirth in order to live a happy life as Hotaru and a Sailor Soldier. In exchange, she promised to Sailor Moon that she would not use her supreme power, the Silence Glaive Surprise. It was a strongest ability which allowed her to erase an entire planet, even a galaxy. Of course, if she used this power, she would be the death of everybody living on Earth, including her. She was grateful to Sailor Moon to be aware of her own power. But sometimes, deep inside her, it tickled. As she usually said as Sailor Saturn,  
_I was called the Soldier of Destruction for a reason._  
She was looking at the sky, thinking about this dilemma of hers when she heard something behind her, like something which had just fallen into the ground. She turned around, surprised by the sound. Nobody was there but she could see something black near a tree. She came closer and saw that it was a book. The cover was all black with only inscription on it.  
_Death Note_ , she could read.  
The title was kind of scary and she was hesitating to take it. She suddenly felt dizzy and put her head of her forehead. A strong force pushed her to take the book. She did not figure out which kind of force that was. She only knew that she was a strong soldier, maybe the strongest among the other Senshis. But she could not use her power. Her hands were tied by the will of others.  
Before she knew it, she was stretching out an hand on the book and took it. A strong light blinded her for one second. Then, she was admiring the cover book. It was soft in her hands, like a delicate piece of silk. She touched the book and looked at the back before opening it. Again, she was hesitation between a strong temptation to know what the content was and her reason to let this dangerous book where it was.  
Temptation is always stronger than reason.  
Hotaru opened the book but nothing was written in there. She turned all the pages without finding anything. Suddenly, she heard a voice whispering like a low laugh and a black smoke engulfed her as she began to be scared.


End file.
